


Talking Nonsense

by Moonsetta



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, chat, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's chatting online, Kid Flash has a plate of hotdogs to devour, the TV's broken and then there's Lex<br/>Luthor obstructing traffic on I-75. "Holy IRONY Batman!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Nonsense

Robin chuckled under his breath as he stared down at his computer, catching the attention of the speedster that was  
walking into the main room of Mount Justice from the kitchen with a plate of hotdogs.

"What're you laughing at?"

The Boy Wonder's smile grew a bit as he typed out something on his laptop, "Just IM-ing with a writer."

"Someone famous?" Wally asked, speeding over and staring down at the screen.

"Nah, just one of those annoying people that write stories about us. I was discussing their OC's."

"OC's?"

"Where they create their own character, usually a girl, and make them fall in love one of us."

"Please don't tell me you're reading about another Mary Sue they've randomly paired us with?"

Robin replied with a hidden eye roll, "Oh please, if I see one more incarnation of Batman's inexistent daughter, that I  
apparently fall head over heels in love with, I'm going to throw up."

Kid Flash sighed in relief and grabbed the remote before sitting next to his best friend on the couch they had recently had  
to replace due to Superboy accidentally throwing it through the wall, "So are you giving them any good advice?"

"Heck no. If I said a word they'd bad mouth me and then get me banned from the site."

"You?"

"Well, I would hack it and get back into the system of course, but it always happens."

Wally sighed and turned on the TV, seeing a music video of some rock band screaming lyrics he couldn't even make out.

Another chuckle from his friend made the speedster turn back to Robin, "Are you telling those giggly girls you're actually  
Robin?"

The young scoffed and shook his head, "Nah, just talking to a random author, anonymously."

"Did she make a reincarnation of Batman's never-gonna-exist-daughter?"

"No she actually made guy OC. Very rare, unless you count the villains people come up with."

"Ask her if she'll make a girl OC soon," Wally suggested as he swallowed a hotdog and started surfing the channels.

Robin shrugged, "OK."

The response was immediate, "Yep, she said she will."

"Any relation to our immediate families?"

Wally's question went unanswered as the hacker just stared at the response that was being typed up.

"Yo, Rob. What is it?"

Robin began laughing.

"What!"

The younger just kept laughing.

"Come on! Tell me! What'd she say?"

The younger hero just turned the laptop towards his friend.

The response:

_Are you kidding? We do not need more superwomen in these stories! If I were to create a female OC, as cliché as it is,_  
she'd be a 47 year old woman who protected Interstate-75 with a weird ability to climb the air, and have a strange  
obsession with mismatched socks. 

Wally laughed, "Ah, that's a good one. Think that woman really exists?"

Robin turned his laptop back towards him, "If she does you'll have your work cut out for you."

The speedster put down the remote, eyes wide in curiosity, "Why?"

"If this woman protects Interstate-75, she's either going to be really fast, or an awesome race car driver."

"See, it is cliché, a female speedster!"

"Well, let's ask," Robin suggested, typing up the question on the chat session he was in.

Response, once again, was quick.

_Oh heck no, there's already three speedsters out there we know of. I would never curse the world with another Kid Flash._

"Hey!" Wally protested.

"Apparently the woman just stays in one place. Ah, this is perfect, this means that this woman has no life," Robin  
deducted.

The comm system spoke up at someone arriving, but the announcement was drowned out by the sudden stream of  
static from the television.

"Great Kid, how'd you break the TV this time!" a new voice spoke up.

The guys turned and spotted Artemis walking towards them.

"Tough day?' Robin asked, trying to be sympathetic.

"You don't know the half of it! Give me the remote!"

"Mine!"

Robin sighed as the two began a yelling match and he noticed Kaldur and Batman walking in behind the archer. A quick  
and silent conversation with his mentor made the Boy Wonder type out a goodbye on his online chat before closing his  
laptop. He got to his feet, walked to his mentor's side and said a quick bye to Kaldur who was already holding a hand to  
his head in response to the fight in front of him. As the Dynamic Duo walked away Robin shouted back only once.

"Get a room you two!"

Once the Dark Knight and his protégé were in the air in the Bat-jet Batman finally spoke up, "They'll be married."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Totally. So what's up?"

"The League got a bulletin about Lex Luthor readying bombs to blow up an abandoned warehouse."

"And I'm guessing Superman's already there and the warehouse wasn't exactly 'empty'?"

A nod.

"And the problem?"

"Luthor was stopped before anyone arrived."

Robin blinked behind his mask in thought, "Maybe it's a new hero."

"Maybe."

"That or Lex stood a woman up and she wanted revenge."

Batman stared pointedly over at his partner.

"It could happen!"

There was a duration of silence for three seconds.

"So where is this supposedly 'empty' warehouse?" the younger hero asked.

"Tifton, Georgia, next to Interstate-75."

Robin's jaw dropped and he fell into dumbstruck silence. It was silent for a whole three minutes and the Bat turned to his  
partner, concern carefully concealed but no doubt there.

Then Robin started laughing.

"Should I ask?"

The Boy Wonder waved his hand dismissively, still laughing "It's just, Holy IRONY Batman. Just step on it. Remember  
'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' Kay?"

The Dark Knight stared for ten, full, drawn out silence seconds, before he turned back to the radar on the panel in front of  
him, "Sometimes I wonder if-"

"There it is!" Robin reported, pointing down to five lines of traffic being backed up due to a large hole in the street, Superman was below, trying to think of how to fix the road and fast, angry drivers were already yelling curses.

"Let's go!" the Boy Wonder cheered, jumping up from his seat excitedly.


End file.
